Background: Prevalence of malnutrition among nursing home residents ranges from 20-60%. Purpose: To determine whether an innovative nutrition intervention at supper daily that included: 1) buffet food service with food variety and selection; 2) specially trained nursing assistants, and 3) an enhanced dining atmosphere, would increase intake and improve nutritional status of residents at risk for malnutrition. Methods: A six-month study was conducted in 2 phases: 1) a 3-month randomized control trial compared standard meal service to the intervention; and 2) a pre/post test trial using the control group from Phase 1. Nurtitional risk was determined by using the Mini Nutritional Assessment Scale. Caloric consumption estimates were obtained during weeks 4, 10 and 19. Weights were obtained before and at the conclusion of the two phases. Results: Three consumption estimates demonstrated a mean increase of 74 (p=0.389), 180 (p=0.035), and 406 (p=0.002) kcal. consumed by the intervention groups, respectively. No significant changes in weight were demonstrated. Mean (SD) change in weight was 0.9 (4.42) lb. for the intervention group vs. 0.987 (5.17) lb. for the control group (p=0.710); and 0.59 (6.74) lb. (p=0.712) in Phase 2. Conclusions: This nutritional strategy was effective in increasing caloric consumption, but did not result in a significant change in weight. Future studies are planned to determine if this nutritional strategy is more effective if implemented for all meals and for a longer period.